wweallstarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rock
WWE Legends |height = 6 ft. 5 in. |weight = 275 lbs. |from = Miami, Florida |signature = Rock Bottom |first = WWF War Zone (1998) |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} The Rock is a third-generation WWE Legend who is the biggest mainstream wrestling superstar in history, becoming one of the most recognized celebrities on the planet. In WWE All Stars, The Rock is a selectable character classed as a Brawler. In the ring, The Rock was a 10-time World Champion, reigning with the WWE Championship eight times and the WCW World Heavyweight Championship two times. During the prime of his career, The Rock transitioned from being the most recognized WWE Superstar into a celebrated Hollywood actor, breaking box office records along the way.Rock Bottom In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against Triple H for the title of Undisputed, as they are two of the six men in history to hold the WWE Undisputed Championship. Among Path of Champions, The Rock competes in the seventh of ten matches during Path of Champions Legends. In Path of Champions Tag Team, The Rock teams with Stone Cold Steve Austin to represent the Attitude Era in an Extreme Rules Tornado Tag match in the sixth of ten matches. Biography :He's the most electrifying man in sports-entertainment. He is also one of the most recognized faces on the planet and one of the hottest celebrities in all walks of life. :''Call him whatever you want, but to the millions -- and millions -- of fans around the world, there is no substitute for 'The Rock'. :''A third-generation WWE Superstar, The Rock at first did not plan to follow in the family tradition of sports-entertainment stardom. He instead used his athletic skill on the gridiron, where he starred for the University of Miami. After a brief professional football career, The Rock decided to give WWE a shot -- a choice that would begin a new era in the entertainment world. In only a few years, The Rock was a multi-time WWE Champion and one of the most celebrated Superstars to ever set foot in the ring, having classic rivalries with Stone Cold Steve Austin and Triple H. :''But it was more than his ability to "layeth the smacketh down" on a microphone that made The Rock a Superstar. His quick wit, charisma and ability to talk trash earned such raves that “The People’s Champion” was asked to speak to the people over and over again. His many famous public appearances included hosting “Saturday Night Live” in 2000 and a speech at the Republican National Convention that same year. :''He defeated "Hollywood" Hulk Hogan in a classic match at WrestleMania X8. When Mick Foley suffered injury and humiliation at the hands of Evolution in 2004, The Rock returned to Raw to reform the Rock 'n' Sock Connection, and the two competed as a team at WrestleMania XX in a losing effort. :''That was the last time "The People's Champion" competed in a WWE ring. No matter how much time he spends away from the ring, The Rock remains one of the most beloved WWE Superstars. External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/rock ''WWE All Stars - The Rock bio] Category:WWE All Stars Roster Category:Brawlers Category:WWE Legends